"Little Bastard"
"Little Bastard" war das Auto von James Dean. Geschichte Die wahre Geschichte Man sagt, von seinen drei Filmen "Jenseits von Eden", "... denn sie wissen nicht, was sie tun" und "Giganten" habe James Dean nur die Premiere des ersten erlebt. Seit der Veröffentlichung der "James Dean Collection" auf DVD kennt man auch den vierten Film. Er ist, zugegeben, kurz und kunstlos. Historischen Wert gewinnt er, weil James Byron Dean, zum Wohl der Volksgesundheit, wenige Wochen vor seinem Tod sein Schicksal voraussagt. Es gefriert jedem Mitleidigen das Blut im Leib, wenn der Amateurrennfahrer in dem Fernsehspot für die National Highways Commission versichert, die Geschwindigkeitsbeschränkungen zu beachten und "extra vorsichtig" zu fahren. "Übertreiben Sie es nicht beim Autofahren", blinzelt er in die Kamera und, bevor er aus dem Set geht: "Das Leben, das Sie retten, könnte meines sein." Gut möglich, daß Donald Turnupseed den Spot kannte, als er seinen 1950er Ford kurz vor der Dämmerung des 30. September 1955 auf die Kreuzung der kalifornischen Highways 46 (damals 446) und 41 nahe der Ortschaft Cholame zusteuerte. Es war wenig Verkehr. Der Sonnenuntergang war herrlich, blendend für den 23 Jahre alten Schauspieler James Dean, der mit 170 Stundenkilometern in seinem brandneuen silbernen Porsche 550 Spyder auf die T-Kreuzung zuflog, als Turnupseed plötzlich, gegen 17.45 Uhr, zum Linksabbiegen in seine Spur scherte. Eine fahrlässige Dummheit, die für fanatische Fans aus dem harmlosen Studenten an der Polytechnischen Universität von Kalifornien einen Attentäter machte. Sie verfolgten Turnupseed, der mit einigen Schrammen auf Nase und Stirn davonkam, mit Haß und Morddrohungen. Die nächsten Generationen der Dean-Fans widmen ihm morbides Interesse. Er weigert sich seit 50 Jahren zu reden. Er muß ahnen, daß er keine Chance hat, was immer er sagt. Sein Leben ist die Tragödie, James Deans Tod ein schrecklicher Zufall. Als der flache Aluminiumsportwagen an einem Telegrafenmast zum Stehen kommt, liegt Dean mit gebrochenem Genick, zerschmettertem Gesicht und zerquetschten Armen in dem Wrack. Der deutsche Mechaniker Wolf Wütherich, der Dean auf dem Weg zu einem Rennen in Salinas begleitet, wird aus dem Auto geschleudert und schwer verletzt. Der Moment des stillen, entsetzten Erkennens nach dem Unfall währt ewig. Die ersten Polizisten, die gegen 18 Uhr am Unfallort eintreffen, kommen zu spät, um zu verhindern, daß Passanten den gefallenen Helden nach Geld durchsuchen. Es wird nicht das letzte Mal sein, daß der Star im Tod beraubt wird. Stunden nach dem Unfall stehlen Einbrecher aus seinem Appartement in Los Angeles seine geliebten Bongo-Trommeln. Und bald umkreist eine Karawane dröhnend hupender Autos, besetzt mit trauernden Teenagern, das Bestattungsinstitut, in dem ihr Idol für den letzten Auftritt vorbereitet wurde. Wer auch immer auf die Idee kommen könnte, die fünfziger Jahre seien sanfter, respektvoller mit ihren Stars umgegangen, mag sich an James Deans Tod und Nachleben ein Beispiel nehmen - und den ganzen nostalgischen Unsinn vergessen. Mit dem Mythos beginnt auch die Geschichte des Fluchs, der über dem Wrack des Spyder zu liegen scheint. Denn "Little Bastard", wie Dean den Wagen genannt hatte, war als Totalschaden ein großer Bastard. Um zu verstehen, warum die unsterblichen Überreste des Spyder ausgeweidet und in allen möglichen Einzelteilen verkauft wurden, muß man wissen, wie viele Porsche dieses Typs im Jahr 1955 nach Amerika gelangten: Genau fünf, und James Dean hatte den letzten erworben. Ein Auto-Tuner aus Hollywood, George Barris, erstand das Wrack für 2500 Dollar (der abenteuerliche Neupreis lag bei 24 500 Mark), nur um einen seiner Männer mit gebrochenen Beinen für Monate zu verlieren, als der Wagen von der Ladefläche kippte. Der Motor war Gold wert. Kennern werden die Augen feucht, wenn sie vom sogenannten Fuhrmann-Vierzylinder des Spyder sprechen, der aus 1498 Kubikzentimeter Hubraum bei 7800 Umdrehungen pro Minute bis zu 110 PS und 220 Stundenkilometer holte. Die Typenbezeichnung leitet sich aus dem Leichtgewicht von 550 Kilogramm ab. Anzeige Eben diesen Motor soll ein schwerreicher Arzt in Beverly Hills gekauft haben. Er verunglückte bald darauf in einem Amateurrennen in Amona tödlich. Ein anderer Arzt, der Deans Getriebe kaufte, soll bei einem Unfall schwer verletzt worden sein. Und ein New Yorker, der die beiden unversehrten Reifen erwarb, kam angeblich nur knapp mit dem Leben davon, als beide gleichzeitig platzten. Auch der Käufer der Hinterachse soll auf geheimnisvolle Weise zu Tode gekommen sein. Die ausgeschlachtete Karosserie schließlich verschwand, als das Auto mit einer eigenen James-Dean-Moritatenshow zur Erbauung und Abschreckung auf Amerika-Tournee gehen sollte. Ob sie gestohlen wurde oder von der Familie Deans, die den morbiden Rummel satt hatte, aus dem Verkehr gezogen wurde, ist nicht verbürgt. Daß die Einzelteile Amerikas Porsche-Spyder-Fahrern kein Glück brachten, ist unbestritten. Während die 130 gebauten Spyder auf allen Rennstrecken der Welt unter Piloten wie Hans Hermann triumphierten, machte die Geschichte von James Deans Fluch in Amerika die Runde. Sie paßte zu den Legenden um fehlende Bremsspuren und unlogische Lenkbewegungen, Todeswünsche und Mordkomplotte. Gerüchte wollen die Reste des Todeswracks von "Little Bastard" in einer Garage in Los Angeles wissen. Neben allerlei anderen Luxuskarossen im Besitz eines allseits bekannten Mythen- und Kuriositätensammlers namens Michael Jackson. "Das Auto ist wie eine Ikone für eine ganze Generation", sagt Peter Helston, Präsident der Region Ontario im Porsche Club of America. "Der 550 Spyder ist nicht einfach ein Porsche. Seine Formen sind wie Wasser. James Dean und der Wagen wurden füreinander geschaffen. In jenen Zeiten war Porsche vor allem im Renngeschäft, es war eine Rebellenfirma." Männer wie Helston sorgen dafür, daß keine Gedenkparade am 30. September, der "James Dean Death Day Memorial Rallye", ohne einen Spyder-Nachbau auf Kurs geht. Nach einem strengen Ritual fahren die Pilger in langer Kolonne die Stationen des letzten Tages im Leben ihres Idols ab, von Los Angeles bis zur Todeskreuzung. Deans Verehrer tun niemandem weh und vielen wohl. Die Geschäfte gehen seit 50 Jahren blendend. In Fairmount, wo der junge Jimmy auf einer Farm aufwuchs, zieht ein Festival für drei Tage im September jedes Jahr gut 60 000 Bewunderer an. Die Schule, das Museum, das Motorrad und das von Lippenstift und Vandalismus heimgesuchte Grab stehen bereit - und immer auch ein Spyder. Die Memorial Rallye in Kalifornien folgt einer Route, die mit dem ersten Volltanken am Ventura Boulevard in Los Angeles beginnt und gegen 15 Uhr mit einem Glas Milch in einer Snackbar am Highway 99 markiert wird. Kurz darauf, südlich von Bakersfield, gedenken die Wallfahrer des Polizisten Otie van Hunter, der Dean ein Strafmandat gab, weil er 25 Stundenkilometer zu schnell gefahren war. Gegen 16 Uhr werden in Blackwell's Corner ein paar Äpfel gekauft, wie er es tat. Dann geht es in Richtung Cholame. Pünktlich zur Todesminute hält die Karawane inne. Viele weinen. Jedes Jahr. Der Death Spot wurde von den Behörden um knapp 100 Meter nach Westen verlegt und mit Einfädelspur und gelben Blinkleuchten entschärft. Gefährlich genug ist er geblieben; jeden Sommer sterben hier Menschen. Zu den sichersten Tagen zählt der 30. September, der die Zeit anhält und das Tempo der Fahrer. Knapp 800 Meter westlich umarmt eine Stahlskulptur einen Oleanderbaum vor dem "Jack Ranch Café". Es war ein japanischer Bewunderer namens Seita Ohnishi, der das Denkmal 1977 für rund 200 000 Dollar errichten ließ und in rührenden Inschriften den kirschblütengleichen Tod feiert: "Tod in der Jugend ist Leben, das ewig wächst." Es sei wichtig, an etwas zu glauben, so wie der junge "Rebel with a cause". Eingekratzte Graffiti versehen die Samuraipoesie mit Hippie-Fatalismus: "Lebe schnell, sterbe früh und sei eine schöne Leiche" ist nicht mehr zu entfernen. Angeblich soll Dean selbst den Spruch geliebt haben. In dem staubigen Café hängt unter vielen Postern und Filmplakaten ein Ausriß aus einer deutschen Zeitung. Sie vermeldet am 20. Juli 1981 den Tod von Deans Mechaniker Wolf Wütherich . Er verklagte ein Jahr nach dem Unfall Deans Familie wegen "der Rücksichtslosigkeit und/oder des absichtlichen Fehlverhaltens des Verstorbenen" auf 100 000 Dollar Schadenersatz. Ein Vierteljahrhundert später raste Deans ewiger Beifahrer stark angetrunken in Heidenheim mit seinem Wagen in eine Hauswand. Unter dem Teppich des Vorraums im "Jack Ranch Café" zeichnet sich eine meterlange Wulst ab. Erdbeben. James Dean starb auf dem San-Andreas-Graben. In einem Brief notierte er, warum das Ende keinen Gedanken wert ist: "Man kann nicht an den Tod denken, denn wenn man Angst vor dem Sterben hat, gibt es keinen Raum mehr für Entdeckungen." Nach James Deans Tod schrieben Fans ihm weiter mehr als 8000 Briefe in der Woche. Magazine druckten niederträchtige Bilder von seiner gar nicht schönen Leiche. Der Laden in Hollywood, wo er die rote Lederjacke für "Rebell without a Cause" gekauft hatte, machte ein Bombengeschäft mit Kopien für 22.95 Dollar. Waren mit James Deans Bildnis blieben all die Jahre eine krisensichere Industrie. Selbst die nachgefertigten Porsches zehren vom Mythos. Drei Filme und Ruhm für die Ewigkeit. Nur ein toter James Dean ist immer ein guter James Dean. Siehe auch https://www.welt.de/print-welt/article160631/Der-Fluch-des-Porsche-Spyder.html Staffel 5 thumb|leftZwei Männer, Cal Hopkins und Jim Grossman, kommen in einer Garage an und Cal zeigt dem anderen ein Auto, welches von James Dean gefahren wurde, als er starb. Cal will das Auto starten, doch Jim will erst mal eine Kamera aus dem anderen Zimmer holen gehen. Als er wieder in die Garage zurückkehrt, ist sein Nachbar tot im Auto, sein Gesicht steckt in der Autoscheibe. Als Sam und Dean Jim persönlich sprechen, erzählt er ihnen, dass Cal das Auto von James Dean gekauft habe und das Auto ihn selbst umgebracht habe. Dean will unbedingt das Auto inspizieren und erzählt Sam, dass jeder Besitzer von dem Auto umgebracht wurde, bevor es in den 70ern spurlos verschwand. Dean sucht unter dem Auto nach der Motorennummer, die er Sam gibt, damit er die Besitzer des Autos ausfindig machen kann. Vorkommen *Staffel 5 **''Die falschen Götter'' Kategorie:Objekte Kategorie:Fahrzeuge